humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
595 principles of social development
' For a detailed discussion of each of these principles, please refer to the individual articles listed under the ''categories [[:Category:Principles | Principles]] and [[:Category:Principles of Social Development | Principles of Social Development]]. #Society exists subconsciously, functions consciously. #Social existence is one of change. It is not static or stagnant. # Change of social existence is a principled evolution. #Social evolution is for convenience sake divided into four stages of Survival, Growth, Development and Evolution. #Each of these four stages within their own territory has the four stages. #Society is an organisation on its surface, but is really a living organism at its core. #The subconscious becomes conscious in the Pioneer. #Through the Pioneer, the entire collective becomes conscious. #The four stages of survival, growth, development and evolution are clearly seen in the life of the Pioneer. # All achievement in the society is collective, not individual. #Social evolution can be seen as two phases: ##The emergence of the Pioneer by the maturity of the subconscious into consciousness. ##The spreading of that maturity from the Pioneer to the entire collectivity. #The laws of growth of the Pioneer and the collectivity are the same. #Law, Principle, Theory, Rule ##Law is the essence of consciousness expressing in the plane of Force. ##One expression of that Law in one aspect of that plane is principle. ##Theory is a comprehensive description of Law, Principle and Rule. ##Rule is the Law of the particular. #In a mature society, the Pioneer becomes a leader whereas in an immature society, he becomes the rebel. #Society destroys a Pioneer appearing ahead of time. #The collective appreciates its own perfection in the individual, not his. #Though the Pioneer is the conscious expression of the subconscious society, it turns against him when his appearance is too soon. It adores him when he emerges at the right time. He can act as an instrument of the society but he cannot, on his own, impose his will on the society.The society is all; the Individual has no separate existence. # The collective social knowledge moves from experience to comprehension. # The knowledge of experience is the subconscious knowledge of the physical. #Social development is moving from the subconscious physical experience to conscious mental experience.Social development is Man moving from the physical to the mental. # Knowledge of experience is unconscious knowledge of the physical. #Social development can be unconscious from the physical experience or conscious from mental knowledge. ##One is called the ascent. ##The other is called the descent. #Ascent and Descent; ##Man moving from the physical to the mental is ascent. ##His mind working on the body and vital is descent. ##The ascent is in the gross plane. ##The descent is in the subtle plane. ##They are two different compartments of action. ##Time in the ascent becomes Timeless in the descent which the ascent meeting the descent is in the Simultaneous integrality. #The laws of change in all planes are the same. In their expression they are modified by the conditions of each plane. #Even the laws of death, decay, destruction and dissolution are the same but are in the reverse direction. #These laws are the same for the Individual, Organisation and Society. #Society is self-existent. It is its own determinant. It is under no obligation to any external force in its evolution. #Geographical climate, historical past, natural resources appear to be the determinants in the beginning until society discovers that it is its own determinant. #At the point of transition from external determinism to self-determination, social evolution passes from subconscious to conscious status. #Social evolution begins not at the conscious or even the inconscient part but at the subconscious level as the base of the society is subconscious. #Readiness of the society emerges at the individual, not in all society because the emergence must be organised knowledge or organised action. It is not enough the consciousness is ripe. #To organise consciousness into knowledge or action in one individual, the whole society must supply the consciousness. #Evolution from one plane to another demands conversion of energy on the scale of liquid becoming vapour. #Development is development of Organisation. #Development renders all existing behaviour, belief, functioning etc.Society accepting the Pioneer and willing to follow him is development.Development is development of consciousness. #New consciousness expresses as change of attitude. #All new economic progress begins with this changed attitude to lifestyle. #The invisible plane of life is as much a field of production as the factory that manufactures goods and the land that produces the grain. #In fact, being subtle, the life plane is more productive. #Historically, all phases of development have begun only like this. #Natural resources and scientific discoveries are only instruments and not causes of development. #Life develops by consciousness and consciousness develops by organisation. #Development is stalled when the understanding inverts cause and effect. #An act is the unit of life or accomplishment. #A system is a fixed arrangement of acts in Space and Time. #Mind is the origin of organisation. #There exists mental organisation, emotional organisation as well as physical organisation. #An act is composed of several organisations. #Organisation abridges space and Time. #Gossip is the organisation of the unformed society. #An organisation lends its power to its members. ##Above-average members lend their strength to it. ##Below-average members draw their strength from the organisation. ##An organisation is always superior to the individual. #The atom, the molecule, the cell are all organised. #Each organisation has its structure. #Complex organisational structure is the basis of integral life. #Richness of an organisation issues out of its complexity. #A game is an organisation of several rules. #A road is one strand of the structure of the organisation of the movement of the population. #Organisations can be simple, complex or integral. #The human body is a live organisation – an organism. #An organisation of action is based on another organisation of support as in the battlefield. #Language is an organisation of words.Words are the organisation of letters and sounds.Letters are symbols of particles of sound. #The plane flying in the air is an organisation of air in movement, its pressure and temperature and the plane in movement. #There is no aspect of life that is not an organisation. #To go beyond organisation one has to enter existence. #Thought is an organisation of facts. #An act like walking or hitting is an organisation of thoughts, sensations and movements. #Money is an organisation of productive energies and human trust. #Romance is born when sweetness of living seeks a field of play. Sweetness itself is an organisation of joy in Truth. #A fine example of organisation that is simple to comprehend is the timetable of a school. #Organisations are physical, gross, subtle or causal. #Caste in India and class in Europe are institutions. #Honour is a value born out of the institution of a gentleman. #Property is a material physical institution. #Law is an institution while the judiciary is an organisation. #Society has institutionalised all festivals such as Deepavali or Christmas. #Church is an organisation; religion is an institution. #Marriage is an institution. #Railways is an organisation, tourism is an institution. #National courtesy (e.g. hospitality) is institutionalised in every country. #Corruption has institutionalised itself in India. #Among the smugglers who have institutionalised law-breaking loyalty to each other it has become an article of faith. #Every national discipline such as the queue is institutionalised in each nation. #Equality has become an institution in France, since the French Revolution. #The best example of an institutional value is entrepreneurship in America. #Concubinage is an age-old institution in China. #An institution is an uncentralised organisation. #Public opinion has not yet become an institution in any country to have an impact on the government. #When public passion approaches the level of an institution, a Revolution breaks out. #Institutionalised national value acquiring the force of ordinance, culture finds birth. #Usury is an institution. #Organisation losing its central authority becomes an institution. #An organisation becomes an organism when the institutionalised values become a subconscious organisation such as an instinct. #Development of intelligence in a poor community makes perversity and extortion institutionalised. #Integral yoga institutionalises Mother’s values. #One expression of the infinity emerging out of the infinitesimal is the formation of a resource. #Discovery of fresh resources is a civilising influence. #While resources emerge out of the immediate environment now, we must not forget anything is a resource for any activity. #Presently every resource emerges out of mind. But body, vital, mind, Spirit can be resourceful in their own plane. #One plane impacting on another, a greater resource issues. #Resources can emerge out of anything. For example, one can create a vast resource out of punctuality. #The higher the culture, the higher the efficiency. #Symbolism, transaction, organisation, and trust increase efficiency. #Dynamism raises efficiency by higher energy. Being quiet is capable of a higher energy than dynamism. #Technology raises the efficiency of the collective. #Culture that raises the efficiency of the entire society, not only those who employ the technology, can be called the technology of the society. #Children brought up in Freedom are of higher efficiency. #Military raises the normal efficiency even four hundred times. #Determination to achieve creates new efficiency. #The efficiency of the soul is called rasi. #Efficiency is physical, vital, mental and spiritual. #The components of technology are energy, design, descent of the mind on matter,structure, coordination, ability of the part to fit into the whole. #Technology derives its higher technical advantage from the subtle, causal planes. #What technology is to production, attitude is to harmony. #The first aim of technology is to raise the quality and quantity of the result. Technology does this by conquering space and Time. #Higher technology uses less energy. #Creative technology creates fresh energy in vast quantities. #Technology is a symbolic index of man’s civilisation. #In a higher technology energy comes out of the subtle plane, the accomplishment from the causal plane. #Capacity moving from one of the nine planes (physical, vital, mental in subtle, causal planes) to the next higher plane creates a new technology. #Technologies of the same level of several planes coming together for work creates a complex technology. #Technologies of various levels coming together gives birth to creative technologies. #The result in a work is, apart from all other things, determined by the relation of the individual and the work atmosphere. #A similar relationship exists between: the part and the whole,one part and the other part. #A result is arrived at as suits the existing conditions. It is the minimum result. #The maximum result is for the best relationship of the parts, the whole and the inter-relationship of the parts. #Such relationships exist between the three planes, viz. physical, subtle, causal. #Relationship that governs the consciousness and substance too has a determining character. #A major problem created by disregarding the Line can be readily solved once it is located. #Similar right positioning can be used to create right opportunities. #Society composes of innumerable layers of men. A line exists between any two of them. One who can successfully handle all the lines becomes a leader. #Any accomplishment is in Silence and Secrecy. #Accomplishment without secrecy belongs to a few planes above. #Even distant contacts to centres of authority accomplish in a vast measure. #In an organisation, there are innumerable pockets of authority equal in weight to the total investment. #Positively authority achieves, negatively it destroys. Human choice decides the direction. #Between two levels of social, organisational existence, authority lies hidden. #Authority transforms into loyal submission. #Age carries enormous authority in India. #Authority of attachment is more powerful than authority of power. #Spiritual authority refuses to exercise itself. #Ascent is from the physical to the Supermind via vital, mental, spiritual. #Ascent and descent meet in Simultaneous Integrality. #Individual descent can be collective ascent. #Ascent to the next plane is possible only when this plane is saturated with energy #Descent from above too demands saturation of another type. #Saturation is at the levels of aspiration, energy, force, power, results. #Saturation of a plane is to exhaust the potentials of that plane. #Saturation, exhaustion of potentials, intensity, perfection, uniqueness are important concepts in ascent and descent. #Ascent is slow steady progress.Descent is vast, fast progress.Where they meet, progress is instantaneous and infinite. #The horizontal expansion must be complete for the ascent to take place. #Concept and Real-Idea belong to the consciousness and substance of Level 1. #The self-conception of Mind is seated in Level 1. #Level 1, Level 4 and Level 7 are in direct touch. #Level 1, as every other part, extends horizontally and vertically. #Level 1 splits into positive conception and negative destruction of conception. #Silence of Level 1 is mental Silence. #Level 1, as every other part, can have an indirect effect on all others between Level 2 and Level 9. #Level 1 makes the sentiment of Level 2 material fit for poetry. #Level 1’s direct effect on Level 3 is organised better so that the decision can become determination. #Level 1’s effect on any other part helps move one level as Level 5 will move to Level 4. #At Level 2, not only emotion organises, but values are born. #Authority is power organised in action. #Values are positive as well as negative. #Values form themselves in consciousness as well as substance. Behavioural values are in consciousness. Values of character are in substance. #For instance, chastity that belongs to Level 5 gets its ideal direction as well as inspiration from Level 2 #Athos’s value of honour is one of 5 fully organised by No. 2 #The value of Level 2 includes in its constitution the full organised capacity of Level 3. #Wherever a value of idealism is formed, we are sure it is at Level 2. They are the Truth of Harichandra, Gandhiji, Churchill’s value of courageous honour. #In India, corruption started clandestinely. Now people find it a ‘value’ of modern life with a stigma of the days of poverty. #Asoka’s mission of Buddhism to other countries is from Level 2. #All men in America who became multimillionaires in one generation belong to Level 3. #Level7 learns skills. Skills when matured into capacity, Level 3 is born. #Skills of Level 7 mature into capacity of No. 3 if the energy of personality increases by aspiration for work. #Level 3 forms by shedding its vital sensation, leaning to empiricism which is seen in its emphasis on the result. #All those who devised new productive systems like the assembly line belong to Level 3 #The Secret speaks of Canfield who rose from $8000 income to $1 million. His essential work was done in Level 3. #Blending of ideas of the mind with the capacity of the physical and energising it with vitality is Level 3. #Sakuni, the uncle of Duryodhana is the symbol of negative Level 3. #Level 3 is seen personally in men. In organisations and systems we see it impersonally. #One who successfully executes a project such as a university or production of a film is in Level 3. All army generals are there. #The world needs leaders of Level 1. It has not yet outgrown Level 3 or Level 4. #Level 4 is the first real emergence of Mind in man. #If Level 4 supplements Level 3, the leader will be invulnerable. #Level 4 is like the cat that sets out at night for its prey while it fully protects itself from its predator. #Vital skills are fashioned by Level 4. #Combat tactics of allowing the enemy to come near so that he may be more surely destroyed is the capacity of Level 4. #As the whole life can be viewed from any of the faculties from 1 to 9, we can view life entirely from Level 4. #As men are usually of Level 3, women are largely of Level 4. #It is Level 4 that creates the woman’s intuition. #The woman who waits for man to take the initiative first sets the trap. This is the acme of Level 4. #Alexander, Napoleon and Churchill are rare combinations of Level 5 and Level 3. #When the plane of the Mind becomes the centre of Man, all aspects of the vital (Levels 4,5,6) can survive only positively. #Man transcends the vital when he outgrows vitality. #Indians imitated Britain, Europe imitated Greece and Rome, America imitated Europe so far. Now the whole world imitates America because the Americans exercised Level 3 in full force not allowing Level 4 to play tricks. #A positive Level 4 man marrying a positive Level 4 woman can make their life an earthly paradise. #Lydia is Level 4. #People of Level 4 will change parties any number of times without compunction. #In the market, the Level 4 men will be the first to perceive the changes. #Lawyers of Level 4 can easily penetrate the opponent’s design. #Level 4 is a great endowment for a singer or a cook. #Leaders of the 19th and 20th century were essentially men of Level 5 inspired by patriotism, courage or domination. #Level 5 allows man to rise to the peaks of perfection in art or courage, as it is unfettered by MIND. #Good will of women of Level 5 will enable the husband to seek greater heights purely on her support. #It is in Level 5 that leadership transforms into submission seeking the glory of slavery. #Level 5 men are capable of attacking an army of far superior numbers and winning on the strength of their courage. #Level 5 men and women are easily possessed by nonexistent fears. #Level 5 charges Level 6 with energy. Level 6 is of passion Level 5 energises the passion. Such people are victims of self-immolation. #Porthos belongs to Level 5 of physical strength. #A general of Level 4 endowed with captains of Level 4 and sergeants of Level 5 is extremely lucky. #No. 5s are usually local mass leaders. #When the body saves itself the energy that saves beings to issue at Level 6. #Animal evolution ends in Level 6. #A child becomes an invalid when in the womb of the mother its growth refuses to go beyond Level 6. #Settlers in America in the 16th and 17th century belonged to Level 6. #Efficient workmen with energy are there who just rose out of Level 7 to Level 6 #A freedom movement packed at the bottom with leaders of No. 6 will succeed without much fight. #Russia is a nation of Level 6. #A very intelligent woman with a Level 9 husband can give birth to a child of Level 6. #Physical passion is Level 6. #Men of Level 6 will be fit for security guards. #India with respect to technology and America with respect to spirituality are at Level 7 as a nation. #In learning any new skill, Level 7 is at work. #The fumblings of politicians accepting posts in administration are Level 7 in exercise. #At any time in one work or another, we will be at Level 7. #What Level 7 does with physical energy, No. 1 does with mental energy. #It takes thousands of repetitions for energy to be organised into skill. #Level 8 like Mrs. Bennet cannot learn, but Level 7 is willing to learn like Darcy and Elizabeth. #Level 7 organises energy into skill and collects the essence of skill into capacity. #To know where we are in Level 7 is a measure of self-awareness. #In refugee camps we quickly move to No. 7 in many activities. #Level 8 is physical emotion, incapable of physical thinking. #Level 8 born into educated or cultured or rich families will have to take evolutionary effort to fit in. #Even at Level 8, one can become locally famous or even outside it, if the personality is great. Early emperors were of that type. #Grandmothers are popular with grandchildren as they excite Level 8 in them mutually. #Even in Level 8 there are a million directions where perfection can be sought. #Apart from all his famous faculties, I believe, it is the energy of Level 8 in Churchill that gave him the eloquence of a leader. #Mr. Collins is an educated version of Level 8. #Deeply entrenched conservative emotions of the type of Lady Catherine belong to Level 8. #Any idealistic organisation degenerates over time and they do not die till they reach Level 9. Most of our religious mutts are in Level 8. #If one can know where he is in No. 8 and move to Level 7, enormous energy will be released. #Level 9 is live matter holding in potential all can give – Level 1 to Level 8. #The Vedic seers sought enlightenment from Level 9 and for Level 9. #For a marriage to be successful for a woman of Level 8, she must marry a man of Level 7. #There are today people in Nilgiris who make dosai of mud and eat it. They belong to Level 9. #Level 9 can easily be cheated once,but when it awakes and takes revenge, it will be a lion against a gladiator. #Gratitude thrills in Level 9. #Level 9 is the point where the Inconscient turns into the subconscient. #Creativity of Level 9 is pottery. #Even Level 9 has its own perfection, as we see in Chinese pottery. #China is the country that has developed intelligence in the extreme because of absence of spirituality and it is there we find perfection in pottery. #Family is created around the female. #The one body of the world split into millions of bodies comes together at the vital plane as family. #It has degenerated into a nuclear family or a family of a single parent. Man, in doing so, reveals he is entirely physical. When he discovers his vitality, the family will again be constituted. #Society can take up the role of the family in future. It will be as great a leap as the family taking full responsibility for the education of children. #Social values cannot be learnt in society. They are learnt in the family in a biological context. #Companies have become units of society replacing the family. #Society can theoretically become a family. In exceptional cases the family can become the school. But, it is impossible for the family to become the society. #The Individual acquires culture in the family, education in the school, capacity in the society. #The family lays the foundation for the formation of the Individual. #The family cannot be dispensed with as long as man seeks Romance. #Any organisation when born slowly integrates itself with all the existing organisations till they are all integrated. #Family is the first indication of world government. #The individual and family are antithesis. Life’s basic contradiction is seen in the family creating the individual. #School is to education what agriculture is to production. #Without the concentrated life of the family, culture cannot be fostered. # #Family was born when Society decided not to destroy the invalids or weakly born children as in Sparta. #The responsibilities of a family made him god-fearing. #Birth of family is the birth of selflessness. #A family that can replace the school indicates that schools can be generally abolished. The Internet makes that possibility greater. #The most important gain for the individual from the family is the affection received and his coming to value affection. #Weaker members of the family render a family resourceful and rise to great heights. #Apart from education, school offers social skills to the child. #School is a miniature of society even as family is the basic unit of the society. #The individual is a miniature of the society. #In the absence of the family, emotions do not attain intensity. #Society’s relationship with the individual is the same as the universe has with the spiritual individual. #The beginning of the individual in the society is conformity. His growth there is to raise the society. Finally he leads the society. In the end everyone in the society reaches the level of the pioneer. This is a cycle. #Opinion, attitude, motive of the individual are of the society. #When the social opinion becomes the individual opinion, the Individual is born. #Pride and Prejudice would have risen to the level of Hamlet if Elizabeth too had been Romantic instead of Darcy alone being romantic. It means man was evolutionary and the woman had not yet risen to it. #Social actions are similar to air movement by pressure. #Social movements are amoral. #Women are centres of sensations; men centres of action. #Attraction and repulsion are the same in opposite directions. #The Self acts in freedom, hence Self-conception. #The human vital is in constant contact. #Mind is ever active. #Individual initiative is social disturbance. #Mind dwells on what is, does not think. It thinks of what is not. #Expansion is evolutionary. #The whole concentrates the whole of itself on one thing. #Senses honour the sensible, unable to think of the ideal. Man evinces interest in the immediate small thing, forgetting the distant great ideal. #Desire is imaginatively resourceful. #Today’s awareness is tomorrow’s achievement. #Rationality is mental, liking is vital. They reconcile in the determination to be pleasant. #Superstition is the idealism of the pure vital. #Marriage is a field of maturity. #Suffering is incapacity. #Sarcasm is mean intelligence. #Education by (movement) exercise is skill. Intelligence enlightens by revelation. #Nervousness is the disturbance of the nervous system by the birth of Mind. #Society makes the Individual decision determination. #As the good is born, bad shapes too. #Refusal is willingness in the reverse. #Physical acts originate in the subtle plane. #The physical is blind; the subtle is all awareness. #Jealousy is active, courtesy is stable. #Man is turned inside. #Anger is excessive negative energy unabsorbed by the structure. #To know one’s own superstition is wisdom. #Romantic superstition holds everyone at one time or another. #Failure is a superstition of the faithless. #Superstition is knowledge organised at a level below our peak. #A valuable knowledge can be held superstitiously. #Logic can discern superstition. #There can be superstitious logic as there is irrational reason. #Mercenary knowledge makes pure knowledge superstition. #Purity is a widely held superstitious concept. #Vitality and physicality render cognition superstitious. #Money is capable of self-multiplication. #Money has become synonymous with consummate social power. #In a changed context anything like education can play the role of Money. #The faster Money travels, the greater is its power. #The greater the expenditure, the greater the income. #Money possesses man. #Man can possess money. #Mind can earn more money than physical work. #The greater the population of a country, the higher is its currency value. #Money moves to him who disregards it. #Money fails to yield success in Romance. #Money is an instrument of social development. #The British shaped the American War of Independence by the shortage of coins in the USA. #Every transaction acts like a bank. #Individual trust replaced by organisational Trust, multiplies money. #Though money cannot win Romance, in most cases Money lays sufficient foundation for Romance. #What is suppressed in one plane, sinks to the lower plane. #Culture is conducive to the atmosphere. Fretfulness is the inability to accept the atmosphere. #The moment the body learns, it acts. #Amusement vexes sarcasm. #Sensitivity cannot overlook slight, in spite of substantial material benefits. #Humour is not for the uncultivated mind. #Subtlety knows at first sight. #Opportunity moves too fast to the dull witted. #The heart chooses in a trice. #Interest alerts. #Form alone matters to the society. #Man conceives more than he utters. #Ideas slowly adjust themselves in the mind before they are uttered. #Disgust is lack of comprehension. #Disgust is lack of comprehension. #Humour of undeveloped minds resorts to practical jokes. #As is the beginning, so is the end. #One must be subtle to appreciate the surprise sprung on you. #Enthusiasm is the energy of dullness. #Wisdom after the event is for the dull witted. #Success makes even the detestable sweet. #The possessive physical claims all the credit to itself. #Surprise surpasses existence. #Polite patience is a strain on the mind and the body. #Pliable vital characters move from one extreme to another. #Conversation enjoys known company. #Passionate attachment is shameless. #Elder children represent the father, the younger the mother. #Hope of expectation is suspended animation. #Man singles himself out for special favour. #Desire to elicit information meets with a determined resistance. #Uttering a possibility cancels it. #Building on the first wish is a sure indication of its cancellation. #Vigorous imagination virtually cancels the work. #To the physical man in power, he alone is important. #Great hope of a small man activates his imagination. #Mind knows only its own view. To it, it is the only view. #Uncultured selfishness loves to be the only centre of attraction. #The unseen possibility becomes a wonder. #Pleasant exterior, hollow interior. #News of a rich man travels fast. #Wealth looks handsome. #Admiration is the emotional expansiveness of the unformed. #The merest exterior is taken for the innermost content. #Indifference implies unattainability. #Pride pricks. #One’s own prestige is more valued than another man’s property. #Unavailability alters character. #Pleasant exterior makes for popularity. #Liveliness attracts. #Unreserved behaviour is self-giving. #Popularity is to accept a population at their level. #Intensity longs for eternity. #Amiability is universal indulgence. #Goodness shines by contrast. #Any value prefers to preserve it. #Superiority is supercilious. #Education changes revolution into evolution. #Public opinion is readily acted upon when it enters the causal plane. #Secrecy is an instrument of accomplishment. #Vanity seeks no solitude. It seeks isolation in company. #Untouchability in India is social aloofness in England. #Social attitudes are decoded by social benefit, not by intrinsic value. #Vital dislike is physical detachment. #Violence is the reverse of attraction. #Intense feelings always find excuses. #Eligible men are ever scarce. #Strength asserts, weakness conforms. #Conservatism insists on conformity. #Man insists on doing what he vehemently opposes. #Man’s love is not for his beloved, but for the whole sex. #Grace introduced is punishment received. Bring Grace, be punished. It was Bingley who first spoke to Darcy about Elizabeth. As a direct result, Darcy spoiled his wedding with Jane. #To make rudeness appreciate your value, you must approach it by abuse.Nothing less than abuse can reach the understanding of crudeness.Abuse is the loudness of the Spirit to reach the buried Spirit under the thick veil of coarseness. #You give all what you have received. Having received affection all your life, you distribute it. Darcy is slighted by all of Meryton, he finds Elizabeth slighted. #One laughs at ridicule as he has such a strength that it cannot be touched by ridicule. Elizabeth took Darcy’s remark playfully. #Liveliness is strength that cannot be shaken by social behaviours. Wisdom delights in the ridiculous.To wisdom, the ridiculous appears as the sublime effort of the dark rudeness to emerge out of itself. #Of all the flatteries, the recognition of value of one’s children or subordinates goes to the head easily because it is his extended value. #Coming material accomplishments are robbed of their energy by one’s extended gratification psychologically even at its appearance. #To take delight in another’s joy is to reach the other at that depth. #Recognition reconciles. #Occupation is the ultimate joy of youth.Occupation is for the non-evolving.Occupation does not oust expectation. #Unconscious sleep announces the awaiting realisation – Ramana Maharshi. #Outside his genius, the genius is an ordinary man. #Espionage, gossip, tale-bearing, overhearing, insight are negative and positive sides of successful existence. #Even treacherous circumstances do not sully pure friendship, unsullied honour, steadfast loyalty. #Falsehood is more attractive than truth. #Darcy’s romantic ideal transcends human passion. He was out reaching a national ideal in his aspiration. #Vast appreciation expresses itself in wonderful words. Greater appreciation loses its speech. Appreciation in its acme, melts in its emotions. #The greatest wonder is Mother Earth gave birth to me, a thinking individual. #Patience is wealth. #Man can spite himself foolishly. #Enjoyment exhausts. #One can vicariously praise himself when he says pleasant things to another. #A positive attitude brings the infinity out of the infinitesimal. #Work completes itself when it moves into the causal plane. It moves when it enters the subtle plane.Work is done in the physical plane. # Small minds prefer small immediate gains and fail to see vast gains waiting. # No detail escapes an interested mind. Interest takes one to the subtle plane. In a crowd if the beloved is there, the lover knows for certain even before seeing her. #Petulance can spoil initially; it may not successfully spoil the work when the work is of importance. #Partial preference brings about the opposite results. Mr. Bennet was partial towards Lizzy and drew Darcy’s unfavourable comment. #Petulance in a work meets with silliness to balance it. #Failure irritates. #Excited interest and bitter resentment are the same. #Man describes himself in describing others. #Garrulous abuse and speechless admiration are the obverse and reverse of the same coin. #Feelings of true love defy expression especially to another. #Good will for another is in the causal plane. #Love cannot see any blemish. #A handsome face is taken to be a perfect personality. #Mutual confidence is power. #Silent will acts. #Good will of another can accomplish what one’s deserts may not. #Stupidity attracts. #Stupidity is oblivious. Intelligence is not. #Stupidity sees no fault. #Incapacity to censure is capacity to accomplish. #Honest blindness to others’ follies is pure goodness. #Smart men do not evoke confidence. #No resource can equal the resource a theory is. #Theorising is the mental stage. #Theory of accomplishment and theory of dissolution are the same. #The best of theories leads to wider theories. #A theory is a mental construction of concepts. #A theory is non-sensational. #In purely creative areas, a theory can be a hindrance. #Theories are productive, as well as constructive. #Efficiency gives birth to theories which raise the level of efficiency. #As energy is the material for a skill to be organised, mental energy is organised into a theory. #Level1 is the seat of theoretical conception. #The best strategy avoids ANY waste. #A better strategy produces more than planned. #Strategies within a plane accomplish. A strategy that relates two planes creates. #Strategy acquiring a value raise it to the spirit. #Anachronistic strategies do not stall, but destroy. #It is possible to skip one plane by a strategy. #Strategy by itself can accomplish in the absence of even a goal. #Strategies that accomplish in spite of the resistance of the beneficiary are ones that excel all the other strategies. #Strategies of transformation are evolutionary. #Amiability on the surface is conceit in the depth.Amiability surfacing from the depth is magnanimity.The first can be given by training.The more lasting can come by heredity. #The second generation of new wealth tends to be easy of temperament. #Efficiency saves everything. Savings come from a determination to save. #One cannot save without organisation. #Measurement helps saving materials. #What cost accountancy does to Money, measurement does to other materials. #Saving exists in graded layers of saving material, saving energy, saving Time, saving Money, saving company Time, etc. #Savings raise profit. Organised savings raise profitability. #Values save in all areas below them. #Work can be casual. Comprehensive evaluation compulsorily saves. #Planning saves everyone’s Time. #Not settling ancient scores against an individual is to win a total victory over that plane. #Even after the ego is shed, work will retain its old character unless it too is transformed. #Aspiration is at the individual, family, social, national levels. #Any aspiration is evolutionary at its base. #Aspiration is the unorganised subconscious urge. #Energy varies. Each energy is released by an aspiration special to it. As aspiration and energy varies, will too varies. One type of will does not act on another type of energy. #Organisation is a structure. It can be mechanical or vital composed of social systems or psychological as character. #Power and skill meet to produce results. #Aspiration, energy, force, power, skill, results all of them tend to become unique and perfect at their infinitesimal level. #Conversion of each into its next category needs a strategy in an organisation or an attitude in an individual. #From aspiration to the results, we can see the process of accomplishment in action. #The process of accomplishment is the process of creation. #The process can lead you to accomplishment or to the original essence. #The essence in creation is Brahman. The essence in society is social existence. #At every stage, uniqueness, perfection, the infinitesimal can be seen to coexist. #There is no object, person, or event in the universe outside this theory of accomplishment. #One important rule of survival is to have all the energy to preserve the existing structure. #Energy needed for normal change, be it growth, development, evolution is less than energy needed to create structure in any of these stages. #Man’s values are survival values. #He who sticks to his values even when his survival is threatened will survive. #There is struggle against the lower pull in survival. #The struggle in growth is an upward effort. #Development is development of new forms in the same plane. #Evolution is to create a new plane where new forms and new structures are to be created. #Mr. Bennet’s family struggled to survive as an acceptable member of Meryton when Lydia ran away. #Elizabeth never saw she was behind the whole tragedy. #Because Elizabeth initiated the tragedy, she was able to conquer it. #The charm of Wickham was the charm of dissolution. #Wickham who enjoyed the patronising support of Mr. Darcy was itching to spread thin in gambling, etc. #Darcy in saving Lydia saved his own status. #Social degeneration leads to the revival of society at a wider, deeper level. #Usually it comes by destruction, but that is not inevitable. #When an occasion for degeneration presented to Meryton, the entire female population was full of adulation of the Destroyer. #Woman is the builder. When she turns to destruction, one is helpless. #Had it not been for the atmosphere of the Revolution, Mr. Bennet’s family would have been ruined. #What happened at Brighton was NOT by some unfortunate chance. All great changes come through such openings. #It is remarkable how shameless Lydia, Wickham and Mrs. Bennet were. They were not shameless, but were incapable of shame, a social emotion. #Nature accomplishes inertly. #Man accomplishes consciously. #The initiative with Nature lies in Force. It can only be there. #With Man, he can choose the initiative in Force or consciousness. #Human guidance is not available for Nature. #Man’s initiatives in his life are taken up by Nature on its plane. #Man can only initiate, he cannot guide or control. #Except at evolutionary landmarks, the laws of Nature hold good. #None of the leaders of the French Revolution were there to preside over it. #No serious work can be accomplished by surface values. #Surface values are real values only when they issue from the substance. #Good recognised fully, has the power to abolish the bad. #A great capacity can reside in a great man as well as his opposite. #You can become a victim of what you failed to see. #Taking appearance for a fact is an easy way to victimise oneself. #Opposite characteristics do coexist. #Loyalty and treachery coexist as they are they same. #The ultimate wisdom can be stated in two ways: ## Ability to show how a course is of immediate benefit. ## Ability to show how offending another simultaneously offends himself better still earlier. #Education can give behaviour, not character. #Quickness of observation is of character, not behaviour. #Behaviour pleases all; character never escapes attention. #Silent listening is not conviction. #Pliancy of temper prevents fixities. #A judgement unassailed by any attention to oneself is impartial. #Ready approval makes for easy victims. #Cultivation of mind can create fine ladies. #Excess of vital energy is good humour in positive individuals. #Spending more than one should gives a social strength for steady domination. #To weak men, obedience is ore important than anything. #Second generation of new rich are without substance. #Character dominates the story, not the role. #To Bingley, Darcy’s approval is the sanction of the causal plane. #Opposite characters become steady friends. #A good character can express itself through unpleasant manners. #Pet children become fastidious. #Life touches the character, not the behaviour or manners. #Proper behaviour need not necessarily be pleasant. #Strength a well as weakness an be amiable. #What offends is not strength, but stiffness and pride. #It is impossible to act without character expressing itself. #To one who is in love with the entire sex, every girl appears pretty. #Good looks capture the imagination. #Opposite characters find in the same people opposite traits. #An empty mind makes one smile too much. #For a woman to be called beautiful by another woman is the last word in beauty. #Sweetness of Goodness makes its unmistakable mark, even if it is stupid. #Given scope, even a child will lord over an adult. #Proximity is intimacy. #Rewards are for the socially pre-eminent. #It is impossible not to share power, being close to its seat. #He who relieves you of a curse, reminds you of it. #Distance is status. #Service rendered begets hatred. #The highest name is available for the lowest of men. #A single achievement looms large in the mind. #The small saturates itself with self-adulation. #One pleases himself by pleasing others. #Small emptiness is easily elated. #Perverse strength receives rewards maliciously. #Energy of goodness expresses positively, pleasing others. #Goodness rewarded is inoffensive. #An act exists in three planes – gross physical, subtle, causal.Its components are assembled in the physical (gross); it moves in the subtle plane; it is accomplished in the causal plane. #All creative acts are feminine in the sense the trap is set by her. God reaches his devotees like that.Marshall wanted Europe to take initiative, having given the first appeal.Those who usurp power take their initiative. #Romance – Eternal Romance #Money multiplies and self-multiplies. #Any improvement in society raises the value of Money. #Increase of a nation’s population raises the value of her Money. #Anyone can create enough Money by his values. #More Money can be created by honesty than by hard work. #Instead of Man chasing Money, now Money chases Man. #Rightly earned and rightly used, Money can solve any problem and create any opportunity. #Internet has excelled Money in its social power. #This Theory reveals the Secret of ‘The Secret’. #To discover wisdom in commonplace sayings is practical wisdom. Category:Development Category:Principles of Social Development Category:Social Evolution Category:Sociology